


Cats at Briggs

by FreckledSaint



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSaint/pseuds/FreckledSaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briggs soldiers find cats in their fort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats at Briggs

The Briggs Fortress was Amestris' pride. The soldiers were tough and obedient to their general. "Survival of the fittest" was their motto. The Fortress also had a strict no-animal rule. So seeing a group of cats roaming around the fort was quite a shock.

A soldier found four cats: a black cat, a white cat, a black cat with different colored eyes, and a brown tabby. The cats were overall friendly; however, it is impossible that they got inside the military base by themselves. A storm was starting and to get to the fort you had to walk through snow, which would be far too deep for cats.

Captain Buccaneer looked at the cats and remembered that Scar had brought a basket with him when he came back from an Ishvalan market in Drachma. Scar already broke the no-animal rule by bringing his own cat Rita. Rita is a chubby orange cat who is also incredibly mean to soldiers. Miles tries his best to win her affection but usually ends up with scratches and orange fur on his military uniform.

"You there, cadet." Captain Buccaneer pointed at a soldier besides him. "Go call Major Miles and tell him to come here right now." The cadet saluted him and ran to find the Major.

After twenty minutes or so, the soldier returned followed by Major Miles, Scar, and Rita the cat. "Captain! I have informed them about the-"

"So that's where you went! I've been looking all over for you four!" Scar exclaimed (which was very unusual as he usually was a quiet and a stoic person). "Rita was worried too, you know?" said Scar as handing Rita over to Miles and picking up the other cats. "You must be hungry and cold. Good thing I found you before the blizzard hit. Lord knows what could have happened to you…" He continued talking to the four cats as they began to wiggle inside his coat.

"Excuse me, Scar," Buccaneer started to speak. "Didn't Miles tell you that we don't keep pets at Briggs? It is a drain on our resources and frankly, they could cause some trouble. Especially in the research lab."

"Buccaneer. Listen to me very carefully." Scar looked up to face the captain. "It is our duty as people to help others who are in a worse position than us. There is a blizzard outside and if you take these cats outside, they will die. That is why; I'm keeping them for now." Scar finished speaking and left the soldiers to return to Miles' room.

"Buccaneer." Miles smiled awkwardly. "Scar won't leave these cats. He already told me he is going to take them with him because he is worried about them freezing. I mean, our house back in Ishval is basically an animal shelter."

"What do you mean by that?" Buccaneer asked. Miles is in Briggs to pick up some things and conduct a final check before transferring to a southern military base. He also mentioned that many Ishvalans want independence and Buccaneer was very sure that Miles was going to change citizenship when Ishval becomes independent. "Do you guys just have cats living in your house?"

"Not quite." Miles answered as he pulled out a stack of pictures. "Ama- Scar just leaves out toys, food, and water in our yard and local cats come and stay in our yard. Moreover, whenever the weather is too bad he keeps cats, occasionally dogs, in our house until the weather passes. He takes pictures and gives them names and we have a scrapbook with all the cats. The cats bring him presents sometimes." Miles began to show Buccaneer photos after photos of Scar and cats and Ishval. Most of the pictures depicted Scar. It seemed Miles has a whole stack of pictures.

"Listen, Miles." Buccaneer placed his hand on Miles' shoulder. "Your relationship with Scar is so adorable but at the same time I am burning with envy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story! This is my first time posting on Ao3 and I'm getting a hang of it. Hopefully I can get used to this format and will be able to post more stories.


End file.
